1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for an emergency flashlight usable in interruption of electric power without warning or other emergency situations encountered at night in the home and the office.
2Description of the Prior Art
As well-known, emergency flashlights are useful in interruption of electric power without warning or other emergency situations encountered at night in the home and the office. For a prompt use, such emergency flashlights are mostly held on walls of rooms or living rooms. Since an emergency flashlight can not be held by itself on a desired area, it is required to use an emergency flashlight holder. The emergency flashlight holder is fixedly installed on a desired wall area and, then, an emergency flashlight is fitted in the installed holder, so that an emergency flashlight can be safely kept.
Generally, such an emergency flashlight associated with the holder is constructed to be automatically turned on when it is separated from the holder and automatically turned off when it is fitted in the holder without any manipulation. For such a function, the emergency flashlight has a hole formed at a portion of an flashlight outer casing corresponding to a connection or contact between two batteries contained in the emergency flashlight and connected in series. Also the holder has a battery spacer associated with the hole of the emergency flashlight. When the emergency flashlight is fitted in the holder, the battery spacer is inserted into the hole of the emergency flashlight and then between the batteries contained in the emergency flashlight, thereby causing the batteries to be disconnected. As a result, the emergency flashlight is held in the holder while being kept at its turned-off state.
However, such a conventional emergency flashlight holder has various disadvantages.
In many cases, the emergency flashlight is left for long time as being held in the holder because of its function unexpectedly used only in an emergency situation. For this reason, it can not be ensured, unless periodical checks are made, that the performance and the operation of the emergency flashlight are well. In actual, the emergency flashlight may give a poor light because the batteries contained in the emergency flashlight has already been degraded in performance prior to a separation of the emergency flashlight from the holder for its use in an emergency situation. Where the bulb of the emergency flashlight has already been burnt out, the emergency flashlight is useless. Furthermore, it is unusual that reserve batteries and reserve bulbs are kept in the home. In this case, the flashlight has its function as an emergency flashlight no longer. Even if reserve batteries and reserve bulbs are present, they may be useless unless kept at a place where a user has an easy access thereto in an emergency situation.